Abused
by hot-japanese-kitten
Summary: Rufus is an abuser. What is Reno going to do when he start abusing his old girlfriend? RenoOC. Please read and review, this is my first abusive story to write, I think it's pretty good tho...
1. Chapter One

OK, I'm here with a new story! It's a more serious story, it's my first attempt at an abusive story, so hopefully it's ok...

----------------------------

Abused

Chapter One

Reno sat in his office, it was almost lunch time, and he couldn't help but stare at the clock in his office. He propped his feet onto his desk and sighed. The reason he was so anxious about lunch was because he and Meande were going out to lunch, something that hasn't happened since she started working on the top floor with Rufus. He admitted that he was worried about her, because no one ever really seen her anymore. She got there before everyone and left after everyone...well except for Rufus. He was always with her. He wouldn't worry if there was news of them dating floating around the office, but there wasn't.

She was also a lot quieter than she use to be, he figured it was just the discipline being shoved down her throat by Rufus. He heard a knock at his door that brought him from his thoughts.

"Reno, are you in there? It's lunch time, you ready to go?" It was Meande's sweet little voice that was muffled by the door.

"Yea," He answered standing up, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He joked when he opened the door, Meande smiled weakly, and looked over her shoulder. Reno followed her gaze, but didn't see anything.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" She asked him, as they started to the elevator. He shrugged and pushed the down arrow, and smiled at her.

"I was thinking about the new Chinese restaurant around the corner." He offered, as they got onto the elevator and he pushed the first floor button, and she smiled.

"That sounds nice. I like Chinese food." Reno nodded.

"I remembered that from when we were dating." He laughed, and she blushed.

It had been a while since they dated, way before she moved up to the top floor of the Shinra building. The elevator ringed at every floor, until they finally made it to the bottom, and the left the building for lunch.

"What do you mean, she's not in her office?" Rufus asked his secretary, as she stood in his office.

"She's just not sir, her secretary said that she left about thirty minutes ago. She wasn't sure where Meande was going." Rufus frowned darkly and motioned for his secretary to leave. She bowed, and slipped out the door. He stood up from his desk and went over to the window and looked out over Midgar.

"Where are you Meande?" He asked his empty office darkly. Like fate, he spotted Reno's flame red hair coming back towards the building. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the small form beside him was Meande. He growled and stormed back over to his phone.

"Milana." He called out, when he pushed in the button, then released it.

"Yes sir."

"When Meande returns, tell her to come in here immediately."

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

"Yes sir." He crossed his arms and watched the door, glaring daggers as if Meande could feel the door's pain.

Milana looked down the hallway to Jilian, Meande's secretary, and when she looked up, motioned for her to come over. Jilian walked up and gave her a curious look.

"Is something wrong, Milana, you look sick." She brushed her sandy blonde hair from her face, and Milana nodded.

"Something is very wrong. He knows she's gone."

"Duh, you were just down there asking me about her."

"No, He just demanded her to come in as soon as I see her pass. I think he knows she went with Reno." Jilian's tanned face suddenly went pale, and she sat down. She started biting on her nail, out of nervousness.

"I know, I'm gonna warn her. I'll go down and wait for her." Not soon after Jilian's idea, the elevator doors opened, and a happier Meande walked out. She was smiling happily, that is, until she saw Milana and Jilian staring at her. Meande stopped dead in her tracks, and the girls knew she was mentally asking if he knew, and they nodded. Milana pointed to Rufus' office door, and Meande hung her head.

When he heard footsteps coming he stood. Meande walked in slowly, still looking down.

"Shut the door." He demanded, and she complied. She didn't walk over to his desk, she stayed next to the door. "Come here, now!" She whimpered and slowly made her way to him. He reached out and violently grabbed her arm. She screamed out in pain and fell to her knees.

"I told you NOT to be around him anymore! Then I look out the window and see you with him, and your secretary lied for you!" She sobbed lightly, trying in vain to pry his hand off of her arm, her fingernails digging in his hand as she tried to rip his hand away, looking at him with a mixture of terror and sadness in her eyes. He yanked her off of the floor and slung her into the chair. She grunted and grabbed her side, letting out a loud cry of pain. She nursed her side tenderly, holding her ribs, and she continued to sob. He growled and slammed his fist onto the desk, she winced, jumping at the scare, and she grabbed her side again. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she covered her mouth, trying to keep the food Reno had paid for to stay down, but it didn't work. She fell to her knees again, and threw up on the floor. Rufus sneered and kicked her over.

"Who do you think you are? Did I say you could throw up?" Meande cried and curled up into a ball, looking up at him, like a scared rabbit. "Well, it's just as good. You weren't allowed to go out and eat with him anyway." He walked over and pushed the button again. "Milana, get the janitor. We had a little accident." He said calmly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Get up, Meande. You shouldn't lay on the floor. The janitor will be here soon." Meande continued to just lay there, sobbing to herself. "GET UP!" Nothing. "I SAID GET UP!" He shouted, and he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her into a sitting position. She sobbed out again, and reached for his hands.

Her hands were shaking badly when her hands touched his. Suddenly his expression softened, and he seemed remorseful. He let go of her hair and pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry, Meande!" He declared, she tried to push away, but he held her tightly to him. "Please. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he rubbed her hair and rocked her. "Please, I won't do it again. I'll stop, I promise." Meande started to calm down and even started to relax, as the janitor walked in.

---------------------------------

Poor girl, deceived by Rufus. But Isn't that the way it goes? They try to keep them around by saying they won't do it again? Read and Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Here's chapter two, This is where it starts to get real serious. It shows the severity of the abuse.

------------------------------------

Abused

Chapter 2

Reno made it back t his office on time, the first time this week...well ever. He went back into his office and looked at his desk, Someone had sent a note to him. He sat down and looked over it.

"You shouldn't have taken her out for lunch." It simply read. He wasn't sure who sent it, but he knew it was a girl at any rate because of the handwriting. He stood and walked to his door and stuck his head out.

"Sara, who put this note on my desk?" His secretary looked up from her computer, and adjusted her glasses.

"Oh yes, the note. It came from Elena. She said she had something urgent to tell you, but I told her you had already left for lunch, so she wrote the note and told me to put it on your desk." Sara smiled. "I wasn't sure what she meant by it. I guess you should go ask her about it." Reno nodded, as she went back to typing and he walked down the hallway to Elena's office.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande mustered up the motivation to get up and walk out of his office. She held her side and opened his door. Milana turned around quickly to look at her, Meande shut the door, and stumbled down.

"Oh! Meande." Milana stated, and caught her before she hit the ground. "What did that prick do to you this time?" Meande looked up at her.

"You know?" Milana shrugged.

"I hear him yelling, I just assumed hits flew too."

"It's my ribs, I think they're broken." She whimpered, not being able to take deep breaths, she was getting light headed and she passed out.

"Oh...Jilian, call 9-1-1!" Jilian jumped up, while dialing.

"What happened? Yes. yes I'm here. We need an ambulance at the Shinra building. 70th floor. Someone has collapsed!" She hung up and ran down to Meande and knelt beside her. The other peons gathered around her as well.

"Back up!" Milana shouted to them and motioned for them to back away.

The paramedic showed up shortly and checked her over. He seemed very worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Jilian asked him, as he prepped Meande to leave.

"She about to experience Hemopneumothorax, if I don't get her to the hospital now." Jilian and Milana looked at each other and shrugged. "Blood gets into the lung, and the pressure builds from the air and blood, then it collapses." They suddenly got extremely worried looks on their faces.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Reno knocked on Elena's' door and peeked in, she was writing something down and she looked up at him.

"Here because of the note, I presume?" He nodded and walked in and sat down.

"Why shouldn't I have taken her to lunch?" Elena sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Tseng told me something the other night that he overheard when he walked by Rufus' office." She gave him a serious look. "We have reason to believe the Rufus abuses Meande. You taking her out to lunch might be a bad thing, you know. I was hoping to catch you before you left, but I didn't find out until Rude told me in the break room." Reno seemed to grow paler than he already was, he looked down at his hands.

"I had no idea." Elena nodded and moved some papers.

"Most don't in this building. Only the secretaries up there probably know the truth. Like I said, we are just thinking that. I mean, they could have been just having rough sex, you know?" Reno's forehead knitted.

"Sex? They aren't dating though." Elena looked at him in surprise.

"I guess no one told you. It's all over the break room." Reno looked down again, and back up to her.

"She would have told me. She doesn't lie to me." Elena gave him a sad look, and was about to comfort him when her secretary burst in.

"I'm sorry, but I just got news from Jilian that Meande collapsed and is en route to the hospital. She told me to tell you Reno." Reno jumped up, as did Elena, and they both darted out to the elevator.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Upon reaching the hospital, Reno and Elena ran into Jilian.

"Oh, Jilian. What's going on?" Elena asked, as Reno went to the nurses' desk. Jilian looked around to make sure Reno was not listening.

"She came out of Rufus' office and just collapsed. The paramedic said her lung was about to collapse, so we rushed over here. About half way here her vitals went haywire. She's in surgery right now." She whispered to Elena, who gasped.

"Did...Rufus do this?" Jilian shrugged, but nodded.

"That's what Milana and I think, 'cause he was yelling." Elena shut her eyes and shook her head, as Reno walked back over.

"She's in surgery. The nurse says she thinks she's going to be fine." Elena looked up at him and weakly nodded. She rubbed his arm and they all sat down, and soon Milana walked into the emergency room, carrying some food for her and Jilian.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

An hour passed, and Reno had been pacing in little circles for the passed thirty minutes. Milana watched him with concern, and Jilian was calling Rude letting him know what was going on. Elena was cursing Rufus mentally. Where was he at? This was his fault, he should be here if she dies, that way we can kill him too. The nurses' phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Yes, they are still here. She's out of surgery. Ok I'll let them know." She hung up and walked over and Reno stopped pacing and grabbed the nurses' arms.

"Tell me she's ok." The nurse smiled.

"The doctor said she came out of surgery just fine. She's in the recovery room and you can go see her one at a time."

Milana, Jilian, and Elena exchanged looks.

"Reno can take our places. We'll see her when she's more comfortable." Elena stated, touching Reno's arm, he looked over at her and nodded, and the nurse lead him down the hallway.

----------------------------

Ah, the giant word Hemopneumothorax, heh. Took me forever to do research on it. Read and review.


	3. Chapter Three

Poor Meande, having to go into surgery!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abused

Chapter 3

Meande groaned and opened her eyes. She felt very drowsy, She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Reno's concerned face. She smiled as best she could at him, and he took her hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She blinked at him. "You just got out of surgery." She blinked again and then looked around more. She was connected to a heart monitor, an IV bag, and she had a tube coming out of her chest. She looked back at Reno.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice very raspy.

"I'm not real sure, babe. I just know you collapsed and you went into surgery." She tried to set up a little bit, but the pain shot thru her and she laid back down.

"The last thing I remember..is being in Rufus' office." She looked around in confusion, and then back at him. "But that's all I can remember." Reno frowned darkly, making Meande's forehead knit in concern. "Is something wrong?" He looked at her.

"I have a question." Meande nodded. "Are you dating Rufus?" Meande's jaw dropped and she laughed slightly, but grabbed her side and pushed the button for the nurse.

"No way! I know that's circulating in the office, but no." The nurse walked in and gave her more pain medicine, and then checked some of the monitors, and left, as quickly as she came. "There's only one guy in my life." Reno smiled, confidently, as did she. "Hey, who said it was you?" His smiled faded, but hers didn't. "I'm kidding."

"Oh." He laughed, and held her hand tighter.

"You know...he made me break up with you." Reno blinked, and she nodded. "He said the only way I could keep my job is to break up with you. I needed that job, you know. I'm sorry." She said looking away from him. He rubbed his fingers over hers.

"It's ok. I understand, I'm from the Slums, too, remember?" She nodded and looked back at him.

The doctor walked in and over to Meande.

"You came out of surgery very well. We were surprised, but your lung didn't collapse, which is wonderful. We have the tube in your chest, to just make sure no fluid builds back up. We'll take it out tomorrow, if the signs are strong. Your ribs are broken, but only two. The puncture should heal fine. Your ribs should be completely healed within two months. Are there any questions?" Meande nodded.

"What happened to me?" The doctor gave her a confused look.

"You don't know?" She shook her head. "Well, from the way the ribs are broken, I have to say you were thrown into something." Meande's eyes grew wide, as her memory flashed a scene of Rufus throwing her on the chair. Her heart monitor beeped faster and faster, the doctor jumped up from the perch he took on the bed and ran to the monitor..

"What's going on?" Reno asked, not letting go of her hand. He rubbed her hair.

"She's having a panic attack." The doctor then stuck a needle into the IV. "This should calm her down."

Soon, the monitor calmed, and Meande relaxed, and looked at Reno.

"He...he...hurt me..." Reno's forehead knitted and he looked up at the doctor.

"Ok, I think visiting hours are over." He said, sternly to Reno. He knew that wasn't a good sign. He leaned over and kissed Meande on the forehead and walked out with the doctor.

Reno leaned against the wall, he knew what was coming. She didn't specify the 'he' in her sentence, and so the doctor was going to assume that Reno was the 'he'.

"So you like beating on women?" Reno scoffed.

"She wasn't talking about me." The doctor nodded.

"Isn't that what they all say?" Reno frowned.

"Why would I hit her, I love her!" Reno shouted, growing very tired of this man looking at him so disdainfully. They continued to shout back and forth as the trio of girls rounded the corner.

"That sounds like Reno shouting." Jilian stated, as they all exchanged looks.

"It is." Elena confirmed, pointing down the hallway a bit. Two figures were shouting and throwing their arms around. They sprinted down to where Reno was and broke them up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Milana asked, standing between them, The fiery red head looked up at the two men, frowning heavily.

"He's saying that I abused Meande, but he won't believe me when I say that it's not." Elena nodded at the doctor.

"It's not him."

"He loves her, he wouldn't lay a demanding hand on her." Jilian agreed.

"It was Rufus Shinra."

"Rufus Shinra!" The doctor laughed aloud at the four of them. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's his fathers' son." Milana stated, causing the doctor to stop laughing.

The doctor walked over to the phone and dialed the Electric company's number.

"Yes, may I speak with President Rufus?" The doctor stood there for a moment then looked at the group. "I'm going to clear this up right now." He ran his hand over his mustache, and smiled. "Hello, this is Dr. Isaka, I have a patient here saying that you beat her earlier today."

_ "Beat her? Why Would I beat anybody?" _

"That's what I said too, but this whole group keeps telling me that it was you."

_"Is there a red-headed man there?"_

"Yes. You want to speak to him, ok?" The doctor turned and handed the phone to Reno.

_"If you guys keep up with this charade, it will be your jobs."_ Then the phone line went dead.

"So, he did it, huh?" Asked Dr. Isaka, and he smiled smugly. Reno frowned, and placed the receiver down.

"I'll prove it to you that it was him." He looked at the three girls and motioned for them that it was time to go and they all left the building.

----------------------------------

Poor Reno, always getting accused of everything, heheh. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter Four

Ok, so here's one of the best chapters of it. We get to witness Meande's true potential in hard times! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Abused

Chapter 4

A week had passed since Meande had her surgery, and until the doctors found out what really happened, they weren't going to let her go home. Reno found himself sitting in his office, just staring ahead, trying to think of a way to prove that it was in fact Rufus. No one would believe him, or Milana, who only heard yelling, and didn't see anything.

Reno sighed and laid his head on the table, he was starting to believe he would never find a way out of this. The doctors think it was him that she was speaking of, and they have Meande pumped full of so many Oxycodines she couldn't tell where her feet were, so she couldn't explain herself. He was starting to come up with a theory though. The doctor was in on something with Rufus, and he doesn't want to dime Rufus out on anything.

His phone rang and he jumped up, rubbing his eyes, then answered the phone.

"Yo."

"Is that how you answer the company phone?" Reno sat upright. It was Rufus.

"No, sir. Sorry, I'm just a little out of it today."

"I know that you know about Meande's little mishap in my office. If you so much as utter a word to any authority, I'll have your job, and so much evidence planted on you that you will never see the light of another day." Reno decided to try to trick him.

"What are you talking about Rufus?" He was silent for a moment, then there was a click, and the dial tone. Reno placed the receiver back down and sighed. So he was right, now to just corner him, and make him confess it himself.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande awoke to the darkness of her hospital room. She had to get out of there, she was going crazy. She had so many drugs put in her system that she would need a complete blood transfusion. She slowly sat up, she was surprised that the pain wasn't as bad as it was, but she figured she still had some drugs in her system. She looked around at all the things she was hooked up too. The tube was no longer protruding from her, so she assumed her lungs were fine. She took a deep breath, there was slight pain from her ribs, but she was able to breath. She watched her monitor, the beat was rhythmic, no weird murmurs or palpations. She followed the IV tube, she assumed that it was nothing of great importance dripping down. She tried to remember if she heard anything helpful during the times she was slipping out of drowsiness, AHA! She remember the weird mustached doctor saying that she didn't need to be there anymore. That she could go home but...But what? What did he say after that? She racked her brain but nothing came. Only a 'file not found' flashing in her brains memory.

She took a deep breath and yanked the needle from her arm. She hissed, and rubbed the area, hoping it wouldn't bleed. She then started to take off the heart monitor wires and anything else that shouldn't be on her person. The heart monitor started to flash red. Crap, she wasn't thinking clearly. The nurses would be there any second. She jumped up, grabbed her clothes and cell phone, and scampered to the bathroom, and shut the door, and went through the connecting door to the next room.

She heard the nurses bust into her room and look around.

"Where is she?" One of the nurses exclaimed.

"I dunno! I've never lost a patient, literally, before." The younger nurse stated, as she came close to the bathroom. "Maybe she's in here." Meande heard the door open and the light flip on.

"Check the next room too." The first nurse offered. Meande turned and looked around, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her side.

'No, not now!' She thought, as she made her way to the corner to hide.

"Who's there?" Someone whispered, scaring Meande.

"Sh. I'm your next door neighbor. If the nurse asks about me, you haven't seen me, alright?" Meande asked, politely, as she laid down on the floor, close to the heating unit.

She heard the bathroom door slid open, then a few footsteps, some whispering, and finally retreating footsteps. Meande sighed.

"The coast is clear." The little girl whispered out to Meande. She stood, holding her side, and walked over to the little girl.

"Thank you. Do you like Teddy bears?" The girl nodded, her blue eyes shining happily. "Ok, I can't go back into my room, but when the coast is clear and the nurses left my room, there is a Teddy Bear in the corner of my room. You can have it, ok? As a thank you for helping me." The girl nodded and hugged Meande's neck, and Meande then tucked her back into bed, and made her way to the door.

Meande quietly opened the door and peered out into the hallway. The night guards rounded the corner in a hurry, more than likely looking for her. The elevator would be to obvious. The stairs would take too long. She thought for a moment, How could she get out of her now? She had to risk the stairs. It was the only way for she was in no shape to jump out the window. she took a calming breath and darted for the door leading the the stairs. She shut it carefully, making sure that it wouldn't make that loud 'slam' that these doors always do.

She started trotting down the steps, her adrenaline overtaking the pain. She knew she would have to hurry, for the longer she stood still the closer the would get to finding her. Only being on the third floor, she made it to the first floor door quickly. She looked to her right, and found another flight of stairs.

"Hmm, the back exit. That will work perfectly." She trotted down them, taking two at a time, and rushed out the door. She looked around, and she heard sirens in the distance. She sighed in frustration, and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to picture where she was mentally.

'Let's see, the hospital faces to the north, therefore, I'm facing south. If I go right, away from the road, I could take the long way around to the park. It was nighttime, and people shouldn't be on the running path.' She grinned, and ran off to her right.

Meande ran for, what felt like, ever. She didn't remember this path being so long. That's right, she came with Reno, they would only make it so far then turn around and go back. She sighed.

'He is so lazy.' She grabbed her side, it was a throbbing pain now and she didn't know how much longer she could go. She decided she had ran enough to deserve a break. She stopped and leaned on a tree breathing heavily, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

The pain slowly started to grow. She then came to the conclusion that all the running was probably having a reverse effect on what healing her ribs had done. She sighed again, and started to groan, sliding down the tree into a sitting position.

"I wonder if Reno is up...and sober?" She asked herself aloud, and dug for her cell phone in her pants pocket. She flipped it open, and, with one hand, dialed Reno's number. It rang a few times and finally she heard someone answer.

"Hello?" His lazy voice was slurred with sleep.

"Oh, Reno! I'm glad you answered! Can you please come get me?"

"Meande?" His voice perked up, but sounded confused.

"Yea, I escaped from the hospital. I'm near the park. I'm in so much pain, Reno please hurry." She pleaded, grunting again in pain, as she slid back and hid amongst the bushes. "I'm hiding in the bushes at the half-way point."

"Where our bench is?"

"Yea, with our names."

"I'll be right there." They hung up, and she looked up towards the sky. She finally got control over her breathing and sighed. She had to be quiet, just in case anyone came around. The pain had gotten so bad, she could now feel the throb of every beat of her heart throughout her body. She doubled over, trying to ease it, but only made it worse, and the next thing she knew, everything went black.

------------------------------

Poor Meande, she can't really get a break, huh? Read and Review!


	5. Chapter Five

Ok, the most confusing chapter I've wrote. I had to draw out a maze just so I could keep up with where everyone was, lol. Also, I own these two cops...forgot about them...lol. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

Abused

Chapter 5

Reno drove up to the bench that Meande said she was close to. He turned his car off and got out. He scratched his head as he walked around the bench. He was wanting to find her quietly, just in case there was a pig about, but he couldn't find her, and she hasn't come out. For a split second he lost he was at the wrong bench, but he remember Rude complaining about a long running path with only one bench, so he couldn't be in the wrong spot.

"Meande!" He tried to shout out as quietly as possible. "Meande!" He said a little louder.

Meande stirred and cracked her eyes open and looked around. Th pain had sun-sided, she mentally noted, and groaned as she shakily stood up. She continued to hold her ribs, and she limped around a little bit, to wake herself up more.

"Why hasn't Reno showed up yet?" She walked a little farther. "Hmm, I didn't know there was a maze behind this bush wall." she said, not too concerned about talking to herself. She took one more step and 'snap' a twig broke under her foot, She yelped at the pain from the cracking wood against her bare feet, and she decided to put her regular clothes on. She hurried threw on her shirt, pants, and sandals on, and tossed the hospital gown over the wall.

"I heard a snap over here." A man stated, and Meande gasped. She had come too far to lose now. She darted around the corner of the maze, down bush hallway of the maze and rounded that corner. She heard the man come into the entrance she had just passed, her adrenaline kicked in again, making it easier for her to run faster. She ran until she found another corner, she sighed and took a right. She held out her hands, it was getting harder to see what was going on. Another bush wall met her hands, she almost panicked, but she took a breath, and held her hand out to her left and side stepped. Nothing, she darted off in the direction, still holding her hands out in front of her.

"Dangit!" The man yelled. "A dead end! I hate mazes!"

IXXXXXXXXXI

Reno looked at the bush wall. Some had just yelled on the other side. He heard a beeping sound, then crackling.

'Man, a pig got in there.' Reno chuckled, then he slowly stopped and his eyes widened. "MEANDE!" He shouted into the maze. He ran around to the entrance and peered in, it was no use he couldn't see anything. He didn't see any cop cars or anything, but he did eye Meande's hospital gown lying crumpled on the ground. "So, she is in there. Sometimes I think she's smarter than everyone gives her credit for." He picked it up and ran into the entrance of the maze. He looked to his left and right, he heard the cop again, coming from his right, she he decided to run left.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande found herself running down another long hallway, until she finally hit a bush wall again. She wanted to sob. She hated mazes just like that other man, which she was assuming was a cop. She held out her right hand and felt nothing, but before she just took off running, she did the same with her left; also nothing. Now she really wanted to fall down and weep. If she took the wrong way, that cop would find her. Her heart started racing when she heard more footsteps behind her. She turned, but trying to see who it was was all in vain. She took off running to her right, she didn't care if it was a dead end, at least this way she would a better chance of not getting caught unlike being out in the open.

Reno turned left and found another long hallway. He sighed.

"Do people really like these stupid things?" He heard something move in the bushes ahead of him and he took off to it.

'BAM!' He hit the wall, and stumbled back, holding his face tenderly, while holding back a scream of pain.

"Man, you'd think you'd be able to run thru this stupid walls, yo." He stated, as he felt around him with one hand. "If I was a maze maker...I would make the path go right again, because people would assume it's left." He ran off to the right.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Cecil, forget this. I'm not findin' anything. If you wanna try, go ahead." The first cop shouted into his radio.

"Whatever, Brad, you're just lazy. Get outta there." The one designated as Cecil retorted. Cecil sighed, tugged at his pants and went into the exit of the maze.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande held her right hand out and followed the wall, until it ended, and she turned right again. She kept her theory of touching the wall beside her until it ended. She sighed.

"Isn't this thing shorter?" She asked herself, as she took a breath. She heard the person that had been behind her run into the same wall that she did, but much harder. She giggled a little, then was about to start running again, until she heard another police radio very close to her. She panicked, she needed a place to hide. She reached out across the path to the next wall, hopefully this wasn't a hallway again, maybe there is some small dead ends. She felt around for what seemed like five minutes, and she started to get discouraged. She heard the other policeman start walking to the maze, and he whistled, he was very close. She started to cry.

"Please, God, let me find an opening." She prayed quietly, and He answered her prayer. She found an opening and she ducked into it, and around the back corner to the actual dead end part,, and she crouched in the corner of the path bend.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Reno was right about assuming the path being right. Until he reached another wall. He felt out to the left, and another wall met his hand.

"This guy musta been right handed, yo." He kept running, until he found another bush wall. He sighed, he really hated mazes. He felt along the wall, until he found an opening. He slowly walked in.

'I should have found Meande by now.' He thought to himself, as he took a breather, that is, until he heard another radio crackling. He wanted to scream.

"Meande!" He whispered out again, hoping she would be near. He heard the bushes rustle, then something grabbed his leg, and he was about to scream, until whatever had his leg, let go and quickly covered his mouth.

'I'm gonna die.' He thought to himself, as he started to regret everything he had ever done in his life.

"Reno, be quiet, someone is coming." It was Meande that grabbed him. He sighed and hugged her in very relieved manner, and she tried to push him off, playfully.

"I thought you were gonna rape and murder me." He stated, quietly, while still hugging her.

"Sh." She hissed harshly, and she held him still.

They heard the cop saunter close to where they were crouched. He stopped and hummed slightly.

"I can wait you out, my little escapee." He shouted, and Meande smirked.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Cecil had stopped at another hallway entrance. He sauntered in there and looked around, it was too dark to actually see anything, so he continued to saunter around the dead end hallway. Nothing. He hummed an old Celtic tune was he walked back out.

"I can out wait you, my little escapee." He shouted, hoping that would make this injured girl panic, but he heard nothing. He shrugged and continued walking. He felt along the wall to see if there were any other opening, and he found one. He walked in, and felt around, but it seemed this was just a dead end. He turned and walked diagonally and felt around for another hallway and he found it, and kept walking.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande held her breath as she hard this pig come around in the place she and Reno were hiding. He didn't seem to realize there was another small opening at the end, which didn't bother her. When she felt confident that he was gone, motioned for Reno to stand, and he helped her up. He peered around the small corner and slowly made his way back to the main maze. He felt along the wall, until Meande darted passed. He looked around and followed her. She made a mad dash down the next twisting hallways, until she found the exit.

She trotted outside, and collapsed onto her knees. she held her fist up triumphantly, making little cheering sounds, and playing the air guitar. Reno soon followed her and watched her little cheer fest.

He looked around, for a minute, then grabbed her.

"Come on, we don't have time to just sit around." She stood up, as he semi-dragged her around the corner, and they made another mad dash to his car.

They jumped in and slammed the doors.

"Hey! Hey!" Brad shouted, as he walked around. He got on his radio. "Cecil, they're gettin' away!"

"What kind of car are they in?"

"I can't tell, it's too dark!" From the inside of the maze, Cecil cursed, but there was nothing he could do, and he started back to the exit he entered thru.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande laughed loudly, as they drove away, and she looked out the back window.

"WHOO!" She shouted again, and leaned over and kissed Reno on the cheek. "I knew you would come! You're the 'Clyde' to my 'Bonnie', yo." She stated, mimicking his way of talking. He smiled, while periodically looking over at her.

"So where am I taking you now?" Meande sat back in the seat.

"Well, I can't go back to work right now. I don't wanna go anywhere near Rufus while I'm still hurt, so...I guess..your place." They laughed, and he turned at the red light en route to his house.

----------------------------------

Ok, so she's going back to Reno's place, heheh. Read and Review!


	6. Chapter Six

YAY! Rude fianlly gets to come into the picture again, heheh! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Abused

Chapter 6

By the time they got back to Reno's apartment, Meande was in excruciating pain. She was crying and holing her side, and beads of sweat covered her forehead.

"Reno, please, shoot me. Knock me out, do something. It hurts!" She cried out, as he laid her down on his bed, truth was he wasn't sure what to do to help. He looked at the clock, it was 3 am, and he sighed. The only thing he could think of was calling Rude or Tseng. She laid on her opposite side when he started to walk off.

"Reno...don't leave!" She managed to say.

"I'll be right back." He promised as he went and got his cell phone from it's charger. He dialed Rude's number first. It rang four times before he picked up.

"Reno, if you are drunk somewhere, it's-"

"No, I have Meande in my room."

"What?" Rude said, sitting up in his bed. "Why?"

"She busted herself out."

"That good ol' Turk training." Rude joked.

"Look, she needs some pain medicine bad. Do you know where I can find some?" Rude was silent for a little bit.

"Yes, I have some from my injury a few weeks ago."

"Could you bring over, like, now, yo." Reno almost begged.

"Sure, lemme throw some clothes on."

He closed his phone and ran back to his bedroom, where Meande was still racked with pain. She had his blanket in her balled fists, as she tried to ease the pain. Reno had his eyes wide open and fixed on her, he couldn't think of anything to sooth his love. So, he feel to his knees.

"God, I know I don't talk to you as much as I should, and I'm sorry for that. I'm asking that you help Meande and take that pain away from her. She doesn't deserve all this. She's not a bad person. Please help her, for her, if not me. Please?" He prayed clasping his hands together tightly, and, just as he asked, Meande started to quieten down.

"Reno?" She called out, very softly, and it broke him from his prayers.

"Thank you." He muttered as he stood up and an to her side.

"Where you praying?" She teased and he nodded. "I didn't know you loved me that much."

"I'd do anything for you." He confessed.

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"The pain is going away. Am I dying?" She asked, making Reno's forehead knit.

"What?"

"The pain is going away so fast..." Reno shook his head.

"No, you're prolly just tired..yo." He wiped her face off, and smiled warmly at her. She wasn't losing any color, so he was sure she was fine.

'Please don't take her away from me, we were getting close. Don't take her away again.' He mentally asked God, as he ran his fingers thru her hair. he shut his eyes, trying to hold back tears. When he opened them again, her eyes were shut.

"No...no no!" He stood up abruptly, and her eyes opened.

"Can't anyone sleep around here?" She asked, smiling. A wave of relief washed over him and he sat back down, then a knock at his door came.

"Yea, I'll be right back. You go back to sleep, ok?" She nodded and shut her eyes again. Reno walked from the room, and shut the door slightly and put his hand over his stomach and sighed.

"Reno, you in there?" Rude asked, knocking again.

"Coming." Reno stated, hoping over something lying on his floor. He yanked the door open and quickly pulled him in. "I have to show you something that doesn't get to be seen often, ok?" Rude raised his eyebrows, and followed his friend into his bedroom.

"Ok, it's Meande, and she passed out." Reno nodded.

"And I'm not taking advantage of her." He joked, trying to lighten his mood. Rude sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Here." He shoved the bottle of pills at his skinny friend.

"Oh, lighten up, Rude." Reno said, taking the pills to his bathroom.

They walked to his living room, and shoved stuff off of the couch and sat down.

"So what is going on?" Rude asked, looking at Reno.

"Well, she called me about two hours ago, saying that she broke herself out of the hospital. I found her in that maze at the park, you know?" Rude nodded. "There were two policemen chasing us, but we got away." Reno flashed his infamous smile, and Rude shook his head.

"It's like you two were meant to work together." Reno nodded.

"We could be like the Three Muskaturks!" He joked, then laughed at his word play.

Rude sighed heavily, then punched Reno on the arm.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." Reno whined, while he rubbed his arm.

"Reno..." Came Meande's weak voice from his room. He shuddered, how long had he been waiting for this? Her being in his room, wanting him to come to her.

"Reno. Dude, snap out of it and go see what she wants." Rude said, snapping Reno from his thoughts.

"Right." Reno stated, as he jumped up from his couch and wondered to his bedroom and peeked in. "Yes?" She smiled up at him, weakly, and waved.

"I just woke up, and you weren't here." He walked over and sat beside her.

"Rude is here."

"Really?" Reno nodded. "RUDE! GET IN HERE!" She shouted, as best she could without hurting herself. Soon Rude loomed in the doorway. She slowly sat up and motioned for him to come closer.

"So, you busted yourself out and now you're hiding here?" She nodded, and winced.

"Do we have any pain medicine now?" Reno nodded and went off to his bathroom for the medicine. Rude watched him until he left the room and then looked at Meande.

"You know if Rufus finds you here, he'll kill you." Meande looked away.

"Well, then I guess he better not find out where I am." Rude sat down and watched her, and she finally looked at him. "Don't tell him."

"Why would I tell him?" Meande shrugged.

"I guess I'm just paranoid." She looked at him and smiled. "Aren't you proud of me, though? I broke myself out without getting caught at least once.." She asked, shyly, and he smirked.

"I do have to say, that was some pretty good work." He looked at his watch, then stood up and walked over to her and hugged her gently. "Nice to see you're outta that hospital. I gotta get going. I need some sleep." He said, and he turned to walk to the door, and Reno bumped into him.

"Leaving so soon?" Rude nodded.

"He says he needs sleep." Meande stated, with a playful sarcastic undertone. Rude laughed slightly, and walked out of the room. Reno watched him leave, and shrugged, then turned back to Meande.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed her a glass of water and two of the pills Rude dropped off. She nodded and tossed the pills in her mouth and took a drink of water. She knocked a few bottles off of his night stand and sat the glass down, then laid back down and got comfortable. Reno smiled at her and stood to leave, and she grabbed his hand. He turned and looked down at her.

"Stay with me." She asked, looking at him with an emotion he had longed for since they broke up. "Will you?" He nodded and started to undress, and then laid down beside her, considering she couldn't on her right side, he laid where they could face each other. She smiled and curled up next to him and went to sleep.

------------------------------------

YAY! Fluffy moment! Sorry, I'm over it. It's starting to wind down, read and review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Time jump! I'm prolly going to end up writing to fill in this month and a half time skip...heheh, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Abused

Chapter 7

Meande awoke to see Reno wasn't there, she looked around the room, and his clothes weren't on the floor like they were the night before.

"Reno?" She called, seeing if maybe he was up already, but there wasn't an answer. "Hmm, Maybe he went to work?" She asked herself, when she looked at the clock and seen it was about nine-thirty, of course she couldn't believe he would have been there at this time. She laughed at her thought. It had been about a month and a half and she was able to laugh and walk around without a problem. She still couldn't bend over to far without feeling some discomfort.

Meande sat up and stretched, she had been feeling great since the night she first asked Reno to lay with her. They hadn't done anything yet, not to say they didn't want to, but he didn't want to hurt her ribs again. She laughed again, and stood up and yawned. She walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge and sighed.

'Reno...I need to teach you how to shop for food.' She thought to herself, shutting the door again. She poked around in the cabinets to see if he had stashed some cookies up there for emergencies, but they were gone. She had found the package they had been in, but she shook the bag upside down and not even crumbs came out. She was hoping it was because he ate all of them, and not because of some unwelcome guest eating it all. She shuddered and threw the package in the trash, which was overflowing. She looked in horror at the two other bags laying beside it.

"How can anyone live like this?" She asked herself as she picked up the bags and walked out his door, taking them out to the street. She went back upstairs and walked back into his kitchen. "I guess since I'm not working I can pick up around here for him.." She stated, knowing there wasn't anyone there to talk to. She took a deep breath and prepared to clean Reno's apartment.

IXXXXXXXXXXXI

Reno sat at his desk, tapping his pen against the hardwood. He heard a knock at his door, and he sighed.

"Come in." He grunted, and the door opened to reveal Rufus standing in the frame. Reno sat up straight, surprised by the guest. "Yo, boss, what's up?"

Rufus sneered at him and shut the door behind him and loomed over Reno's desk.

"I know that you know when she is." Rufus confessed to Reno, slamming his hand onto his desk. Reno scoffed and sat back in the seat, crossing his arms.

"Don't you think if I did, I would be with her now, instead of here?" Rufus didn't look amused by Reno's insolence.

"Don't get a smug tone with me. I'm still your boss."

"Isn't that great, getting bossed around by a rich brat, what's new?" Reno stated, before he could think about what he was saying. Rufus' eyes flared with anger, causing Reno to almost regret what he said...almost.

Rufus dove across the desk and grabbed onto Reno's collar.

"Listen to me-"

"What are you going to beat me and break my ribs now?" If Rufus' eyes could go red, they would have right then.

"I didn't break her ribs!"

"They broke themselves?" Reno asked, not wavering his glare.

"So what if I did do it. She should listen to what I tell her! I didn't want her around you, but she went anyway." It was Reno's turn to become angry, he usually wasn't the one to get angry, but this was too much. He pushed Rufus down into the seat and got in his face.

"So you did do it. What gives you the right to think you own her?" Reno shouted at Rufus, making him recoil slightly at the voice change.

"You can't prove it." He retorted coolly, smirking at Reno. "My fingerprints maybe on her, but..so are yours." He stated, as he stood up, knocking Reno back a few steps.

"What?" Reno said, suddenly confused.

"You can't out do me, Reno. I _am_ a rich brat after all." Rufus turned, opened the door, and slammed it, knocking the clock off of Reno's wall.

"ELENA!" Rufus shouted as he exited Reno's office, causing everyone in the hallways to stop and stare. He glared and scowled. "Do I pay you to stand around!" The secretaries and officers jumped and scampered back to working on what they were, immediately moving out of the Presidents' way as he stormed down the hallway. He did everything but kick Elenas' office door down, causing her to jump up from her seat and grab her gun. she dropped it when she seen the anger that filled his eyes.

"Sir...what's..wrong?" She asked, her voice very shaky, as she bent over and picked her gun up and placed it back in it's holster.

"Where is she?" Elena stood quickly and gave him a curious look.

"Sir?"

"Don't give me that sir, crap." He slammed her door behind him, knocking the picture of his late father off the hallway wall, shattering the glass. "You have the biggest mouth here. Just tell me where she is!" Elena was utterly confused, she didn't honestly know what he was talking about.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" She asked her forehead knitting, and she backed away from him slightly. He took a step closer, making her back up one. He smirked, dove at her and slammed her against the walla, pinning her arms above her head. She screamed out in terror, not knowing what was wrong with him. He turned into a mad man ever since Meande disappeared from that hospital room.

"SIR! I DUNNO WHERE SHE IS!" She screamed, trying in vain to break away from him. "YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! WHY WOULD I KNOW ANYTHING!" Rufus relaxed his grip, as Tseng and Rude busted in the door and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from Elena.

He spun around, and looked Rude in the eyes, as Tseng caught Elena before she fell to the ground.

"Leave Elena out of this, President Rufus." Tseng said from behind him. He didn't break his stare down with Rude.

Rude had never seen such insanity reflected in one persons' eyes before. He was literally a step from foaming at the mouth.

"Do you have to control her life that much?" Rude asked, not meaning much from it, really just asking himself, then Rufus snapped. His eyes softened and he collapsed on the ground, hitting his knees hard against the carpeted floor. His hands covered his face, as his shoulders began to shake. Rude raised his eyebrow and looked at Tseng, who shrugged and looked back at the shaking blob that was once Rufus.

"I just love her so much!" He shouted out, incoherently, the words muffled by his hands. He then removed his hands and looked back up at Rude. "Is it so bad that I love her and all I want back is her love? Why doesn't she love me? Why does she love Reno so much? I want her to love me!" The three Turks looked at their boss incredulously. That was the first time they had ever seen him show any emotion other than confidence.

"If you love her so much, why do you hit her?" Elena shouted, causing Rufus to look over at her.

"I don't mean to. I just want her to love me. Not Reno. I guess...I tried to scare her away from him, and it just got out of hand." He slowly stood up and looked Rude in the eyes again. "Please, just tell me where she is." He pleaded, hanging his head. Rude sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine...she's at Reno's apartment." Elena and Tseng gasped and gave Rude a hard look. They all know, but they didn't expect him to crack and tell.

Unbeknownst to them, Reno had been picking up the glass outside Elena's office and he heard Rude tell Rufus, and he had ran out down to the elevator and left for his apartment.

--------------------------------

Rufus went nuts in this chapter, lol. Ew, and poor Meande for having to clean Reno's apartment, heheh! R&R!


	8. Chapter Eight

This chapter is the reason this story has an 'm' rating. I wasn't sure if it's bad enough for this rating, but I did it just in case...enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------

Abused

Chapter 8

Reno ran up the stairs to his apartment after waiting for the elevator for two minutes. He was taking two at a time, digging in his pockets for his keys and stumbling a few times. He made it to his door, and shoved the key in, the shoved the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. It was spotless. He had forgot he had a blue colored carpet. He blinked and double checked the door number to make sure he was defiantly in the right room.

"Hey, you're home early." Meande walked out from the bathroom, in a towel, her hair damp. She smiled and leaned against the wall. "What do you think?"

"That towel would look better off." He smirked, and she blushed.

"No, I mean about the apartment." She giggled as he looked around in awe.

"Well, at first, I thought I was in the wrong apartment." He joked. "And then I couldn't believe you were brave enough to dig around in some of those piles. I love it." She grinned big and walked over to him.

She hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I can bend over completely now." She whispered in his ear, and he looked at her funny.

"And?" She looked at him coyly, and walked away from him.

"I don't hurt anymore." Then she walked into his bedroom.

"Oh.." He gave a quirky smile and followed her, completely forgetting why he hurried over there to begin with.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Rufus smiled warmly. "Thank you." He wiped his face off and jumped up, running out the door. When he got out of ear shot, he smirked again. "What a fool."

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Rude! why did you tell him?" Elena asked, Rude just looked at her, then turned and started out the door as well. "Rude? Rude! Answer me!" She continued to call, but he just kept walking back to his office.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande sat down on Reno's bed and smiled sweetly, she was nervous, there was no hiding that, but this is what she wanted. He sat down beside her, and started to kiss her shoulder. She giggled, and then he looked up and smiled, then kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back, letting his tongue dance around inside her mouth, as they laid back on the bed. He took the towel off of her, and she giggled again, as they started to kiss again.

He started kissing her neck, and she latched onto him. He sat up and took his suit jacket off and his shirt. Then laid back on her and started kissing her neck again. The scooted up more on the bed, that way her legs weren't hanging off the side, and then he ran his hand over her breast, making her shudder. He smiled at her, and finished taking his clothes off.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, making sure she didn't feel any pressure. She nodded.

"Since that night you first slept in the bed with me." He laid back on her and kissed her chest, then gently slid himself in, then they continued to kiss.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Reno fell limply on Meande, as they both panted heavily. She smiled and rubbed his dampened hair.

"That was better than I had ever imagined." He stated, breathlessly. She giggled, and brushed his, usually, spiked bangs, off his forehead.

"Defiantly." She agreed, he reached up and kissed her again, until he heard a loud bang, and felt a sharp pain coming from his shoulder. He rolled off of her and yelled out in pain. She screamed when she saw blood pouring from his body and staining the sheets a haunting crimson.

"Reno!" She shouted, then looked at the door, and screamed louder. "RUFUS!" She quickly covered herself up, and placed her hand on Reno, as if that could protect him. Rufus was shaking violently by now, and he snarling like a rabid dog.

"Why did you shoot me, you psycho!" Reno shouted, sitting up, only being injured in his right shoulder. He kept his arm close to him.

"How dare you sleep with her! She's mine!" Rufus shouted, throwing the gun down.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't even dating you!" Meande finally shouted at him. "I just worked for you. I didn't even know you liked me, I thought you were just a controlling jerk!" He growled, and Meande squeaked when he started to dive at her, when someone hit him in the head from behind.

"Rude!" Meande shouted, as he dropped the trash can to the floor. Rufus lay stunned on the floor, shaking his head trying to clear it back up.

"Here he is, boys. Take him away." The police came running in.

"You can't take me. I'm Rufus Shinra! I own you people!" He stated, as the policeman yanked him to his feet, and handcuffed him.

"Not anymore. You're done for now." The cop stated, as he turned to take him away. Rufus looked over his shoulder at Reno and Meande.

"I won't be in there forever. I'll get you one of these days."

"Shut up and start walking." The cop demanded, shoving him forward.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande walked over to the ambulance where Reno was sitting, his pants on now, with his arm in a splint.

"Are you ok?" She asked, as she hugged him gently. He nodded.

"Yea, I'm tough. I'll be ok. I grew up in the Slums. I've face worse." He stated and kissed her. Rude walked over and crossed his arms.

"Good thing you're ambidextrous." He joked, but didn't smile. Reno looked over at him.

"Why did you tell him to begin with, Rude. I was standing outside the door, I heard you." Meande looked at him wide-eyed.

"Well, I knew there had to be a stop to this. I figured if I told him, he would go to your apartment. After he left Elena's office, I went back to mine, and called the police to meet me at your apartment. Sure enough I was right. Now, he's gonna be put away for a long time." Meande smiled and hugged him.

"I knew you would come through for us!" She shouted, as Elena and Tseng ran up.

"Reno!" Elena exclaimed as she ran over to him. "He shot you?" Reno nodded and looked at his arm.

"I'll be ok." He stated, wrapping his good arm around Meande. She draped both her arms around him, and laid her head on his left shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me." She said to all of them, then she kissed Reno on the cheek.

-----------------------------------------------

YAY! The ending of the story! It was short, but hopefully good. I wrote an epilogue to finish it up, R&R!


	9. Epilogue

Ah, the epilogue. This was amusing for me to write, for it was the first of it's kind for me. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Abused

Epilogue

Meande walked into Reno's living room, carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn, and flopped onto the couch between Reno and Rude. She smiled at them, as some of the contents spilled out on them. It was hard to believe that not too long ago, Rufus shot Reno in the arm. He was still wearing the split across his shoulder, and he winced every time the couch bounced. She kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled.

"So, what movie did you pick out, Rude?" He shrugged and looked at his watch.

"I left that up to Milana and Jilian. They should be getting here soon.

"Oh no. They'll prolly pick something sappy, daze to." Reno complained, and Meande laughed.

"I'm sure that will be fine." She joked, as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The first thing to pop up was News on Rufus' trial. She and Reno had been star witnesses two days earlier, now was the verdict, she guessed.

"This just in, the jurors have reconvened in the court room. Rufus Shinra's fate is about to be announced." The camera panned across the court room to where the jurors were being seated again, and Meande grabbed Reno's hand when they showed Rufus on camera. He smirked at the camera like he know they were watching and she flipped him off through the TV screen, as if he could see it.

"Head Juror, have you a verdict?" The Judge asked, turning to the jurors, as the first chair juror stood.

"Yea, ma'am. We find the defendant Rufus Shinra, guilty for all charges of abuse and attempted man slaughter." Meande jumped up from the couch, causing Reno to yelp and grab his shoulder.

"HA! Take that Rufus! Where's your money now?" She shouted, pointing at the TV screen like he could actually hear what she was yelling at him.

He looked like he cursed, then he kicked the table as they guard walked over to handcuff him. He looked at the camera once again, and smirked.

"I won't be in here forever, Meande." He mouthed, as the cop drug him thru the door to the jail.

Meande stopped what she was doing when she read his lips, and she allowed her arm to drop to her side, and she fell to her knees.

"He won't be in there forever, will he Reno?" She asked, looking back at Reno and Rude, who did nothing more than stare at her. They knew that he wouldn't be in there his full sentence. He was supposed to be in there for 30 years to life, but they seriously doubted he would be in there for more than a year. They were going to tell her that, even though they were sure she understood that. She hung her head, and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"Well, I can assure you of one thing," Reno started, motioning for her to sit by him again, "he won't go thru there without problems. For one, he beat a woman, for two, those prison guys haven't seen someone so pretty come thru in a while." He chuckled, as did Rude, finally Meande understood the joke, and she laughed as well.

"Ok ok! We're here!" Jilian stated, as she flung the door open and she and Milana filed into the room.

"We rented 'Officer and a Gentleman'." Milana stated, holding up the movie case. A chorused groan came from the three on the couch and they threw the pillows at her, and she laughed.

"Kidding, I'm only kidding." She laughed, and handed Meande the case.

"Ichi the Killer? Nice." Milana went to the DVD player and prepared to put it in, and Meande smiled warmly.

'I'm finally going to be ok, I know it. Even if Rufus does get out. I have my four closest friends to protect me. Let him come, I don't care anymore.' She thought to herself, finally freeing herself of the burden named Rufus.

-------------------------------------

I had redone this one b/c my friend pointed out on little bitty mistake, I had to re-word something, but it's ok now, heheh. R&R!


End file.
